


I Once Knew a Girl

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Dark, Death eater Lucius malfoy, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Canon Death of Lily Evans, Mystery, Smut, Snark, Urban Legends, ghost - Freeform, gothic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Young Lucius Malfoy is sent by the Dark Lord to Godric’s Hollow, instead of finding what he’s looking for he finds something else. That someone refuses to answer his questions.But he can’t seem to remember where he knows her from.Shameless smut, Gothic Horror, and ghostly hitchhiker tale thrown to together.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	I Once Knew a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LionLadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/gifts).



> This unbetaed at the moment 
> 
> For the #LF2021  
> #TeamVenus

Lucius walked down the cobblestone street in Godric’s Hollow, the hood of his wool cloak pulled up tight. A slight drizzle pelted him. The Dark Lord had asked him to find something for him, something that he had hidden there. The man wouldn’t tell him exactly what it was; only when he saw he would know it. It could be anything, or this could simply be a wild goose chase that he had been sent on to find an object that he did not even know where to start looking for. Yet, he also knew that he would be punished for it if he came back without it. There might as well have been standing there with a noose around his neck and merely waiting to be pushed off the scaffold.

He had never liked this town, the mixture of Muggle and Magical folks mixed in a bowl then thrown out back into the world. He passed an old woman on the street corner. She leaned heavily on her cane and stared at him with brown nearly black eyes. There was something about her presence that sent a shiver up his back that had nothing to do with the rain. There was something just _wrong_ with her. Something that he was unable to put a finger on it. Something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was something wrong about this place, and yet Lucius knew he had to trek on. He had to keep going; whatever it was he going to face here? Evading, it was not an option. 

Lucius saw her: a young red-haired woman, dressed in a thin Muggle jumper and a pair of denims. She was standing in front of a crumbling house with faded red bricks. She seemed different; she seemed _normal_. It might have been merely his foolish wishes, or it might have been the magic that came off her in waves. That woman was a witch. Lucius could just feel it in his soul. 

“Hello, Miss,” He called out to her. “Are you lost or something?” 

“The same could be said about you,” she shot back, hands her hips. “Are you lost?”

“You answered my question with a question. Do you enjoy speaking in riddles?” 

“So did you.”

Lucius growled, quickly growing tired of the fact that they were getting nowhere. “I will assume that you enjoy being soaked to the bone by then rain then and be on my way.” He clenched his cane tightly and stepped off, leaving the woman behind him. 

A moment later though, he heard her boots hitting the cobblestones following after him. 

“Fine,” she muttered. “My name is Lily, and I know a place that we can get out of the rain. What’s yours?”  
  


“Lucius, and show me the way.” He reached out to grab her arm, but Lily pulled away from him, evading him. 

She didn’t speak, shiver, or even look at him. Lily’s hands were shoved into her pockets, and her copper-red hair soaking wet. 

“Where are you from?” Lucius asked. “Are you from around here or somewhere else?” 

Lily didn’t bother to answer his question but pointed down a path that led left into the woods, “We need to go that way and not too far in is where I am staying.” 

The lack of Lily’s answer hung over him, but he still pressed on something inside of Lucius said that this was the right thing to do to follow this strange woman into the woods. Under the canopy of trees, the raindrops no longer pelted him. The leaves overhead were a dark evergreen, and the branches that brushed against him a warm brown. This place smelled like rotting leaves, dirt, and the earth. It was so different from just twenty or thirty yards away. It was a different world, one where anything seemed possible. 

Lucius was twenty-five years old, and while he knew he had his whole life ahead of him? Sometimes it felt like he had been pressed between two rocks that were doing their very best to crush him. The choice to become a Death Eater hadn’t been a choice at all. His father had been friends with the Dark Lord when they were both at Hogwarts. The two had both been Slytherins, Slug Club members, and Quidditch players. The Voldemort that his father had known was not the man who had branded Lucius with his mark. The one who gave him the mark was more beast than man. He was more monster than a hero. But the Dark Mark was for life and nothing that would ever change that. 

“Where are you from?” Lily questioned, staring at him with emerald green eyes. He realised that she looked like someone he used to know, but he could not remember exactly where.

“I am from Wiltshire, now will you tell me where you are from?”  
  


“Cokeworth,” she said softly, between gritted teeth. After a moment, she stopped, pointed, and said, “I'm staying there.” 

He had heard of Cokeworth once before, but he could not place from who he had. He guessed that it was near London, but then so many places were near London, weren’t they? Lily’s home was before them was a small cabin, dingy curtains hung in the windows, and around it were overgrown weeds. It was ramshackle at best and falling down where it stood at worst. This place was the opposite of Malfoy manor. Yet part of him knew that Voldemort could not touch him here, he was not haunting the halls, and that made it as beautiful as anything had ever been or ever would be.

Lily stepped forward, opening the door without a word. She stepped inside of her home, then looked back at him and, “Are you coming in or not?” 

“I am,” he growled, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her. 

“Then do so,” she said. “You're letting the rain and cold in.” 

Lucius sighed softly and joined Lily inside, shutting the door behind him. The cabin was little more than a one-room shack: there was a fireplace, a small kitchen table with two chairs, there was a full bed pushed up against a wall, and an old fashioned metal bathtub, something that looked like it belonged here, but was quite odd and out of place in this modern time. He took off his cloak, shivering before he had even hung it up on one of the hooks by the door. 

“Do you have something to light a fire with?” Lucius questioned, _why wasn’t Lily shivering like he was? She was the one who was soaked to the bone and yet she didn’t. She looked as comfortable as someone might be on a summer day on a beach._

“‘Over there,” Lily pointed at a matchbox on the table. “The wood should be dry and there is paper on the table you can use to get it started.”

_There were house-elves for such things,_ he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. _But there were no house-elves here, nor could he call for one._

He could not risk alerting his location to the Dark Lord without having found what he had been sent out to find, so he snatched up the matchbox and then stalked over to the fireplace, getting to work on lighting it. He struck the match against the box once but held onto it in the wrong place the first time, nearly lighting them on fire instead of the paper. 

“It’s not that hard to do, you know.”

“Then why don’t you do it?” He growled. 

“No,” she said. “I think I will leave you to it.” Lily leaned against the table, watching him with keen emerald eyes. She was beautiful and lovely in a way he could not even begin to put into words. Yet the simple fact was he did not even know if she was a witch or a Muggle. 

_Did it really even matter?_ He answered his own mental question. _No, it did not. However, that did not change the fact that he still wanted to ask her._ Instead, though, he said, “Incendio,” and made the wand motion without a thought. 

Lily did not react. She did not even blink.

_So that answers the question,_ Lucius remarked. _She’s either a witch or squib._

“Are you a witch?” 

“In some sense of the word, though I haven’t had a wand in many years.”

“Who are you?” Lucius asked, trying to fit the few tidbits of information together that Lily had given him but still coming up somewhat short.

Instead of answering him, she walked over to him, grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down.

“Can I kiss you?” Lily asked, instead of answering another one of his questions.

He nodded and then she pulled him into a kiss. She felt cold as snow or like that time he had fallen into the Black lake when he was just a first-year at Hogwarts. And yet, he only wanted to be closer to Lily. He pulled away from her kiss only to tug her jumper over her head. Before he could pull her back into a kiss, she was unbuttoning and yanking off her denims. 

“You are quite overdressed, Lucius. Maybe I should put mine back on?” 

“No…” He said, his voice giving out on him. “Please.”

“Please what?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.”Tell me what you want, Lucius Malfoy or I might just have to leave you with your little problem.” 

It felt like he had swallowed a rock, standing there in a cabin in the woods with a woman who wouldn’t answer his questions with a hard cock pressing against the zipper of his trousers, being told what to do by a woman he barely even knew, and yet he choked out, “please fuck me.”

“Get undressed, get on the bed and maybe I will or maybe I won’t.” Lily undid her own bra and pulled off her panties. She set them both aside, folding them.

He stared at her, noticing little details, the slope of her nose, the freckles that covered her chest, her bright pink nipples, the thatch of red hair that covered her core. Lily didn’t bother to cover herself. She stood there looking right back at him as if she too was sizing him up. For once in his life, Lucius did not ask questions and did what he was told and stripped off his clothes. Part of him hoped that Lily liked what she saw, just he was pleased with what he saw. 

Then he laid down on the bed and tapped, hoping she would join him. The blankets that covered the rather uncomfortable and rough against his back. The mattress was lumpy and thin, but it did not matter all that much. There wasn’t much of a preamble to this; she simply climbed on top of him. There were no sweet words, no soft kisses, or words of adoration. This was just fucking and they were both okay with that. Lily was on top of now, kissing him for a moment, but then she quickly pulled away. Her palms were pressing into his chest as she sank onto his cock, causing a hiss to escape from his lips. The velvet heat cunt felt so lovely. Their bodies danced together, pushing and pulling apart. He grabbed onto her hips, her skin soft against his fingertips. 

She leaned down, kissing him, her lips like honey and her face looked golden in the light of the fire. Lucius was close, so close. Sparks leapt across his skin. His arousal like a coiled spring in his belly. He reached between them, pressing his thumb against Lily’s clit, drawing circles on it. He did his best to drag her along with him. She reached out, scratching at his chest as if she was trying to gain purchase against his skin. 

“Fucking hell, ” Lucius growled. “Gods, why are so bloody wonderful?”

“It’s a really long story, and maybe I might tell you it one day,” she murmured. After a moment, she added, hissing, “right there, right bloody there.” 

Lily pressed against him, arching her back, cries slipping from her lips. She, too was losing her composure; she also was coming undone. Lucius was dragged over the edge by that. His body was shaking, his vision darkening, his muscles tightening and then he came with a cry. Lily followed him a few moments later. Lucius’ cock slipped out of her, and she laid down next to him after she caught her breath. She said nothing and turned away from him, facing the wall. He got under the covers and then sleep overtook him after a few moments dragging him into the peace of unconsciousness. 

***************************************

Lucius woke up and shot straight up in the bed, quickly realising that he was not in his bedroom or at Malfoy Manor. His mind supplied the pieces of information: Lily, the walk through the woods, and their night together. The room was icy cold, the fire had long since gone out, and Lily was gone. She had vanished into thin air taking his cloak with her. 

_Merlin,_ he thought. _That’s my favourite cloak._

He sighed softly, combing his finger through his hair. He stood up slowly, his joints popping as he did. He dressed but took his time, knowing that when he got back to the manor, he would be punished for a supposed mistake. But he had to face it. It was his home that he was returning to, after all. Once dressed, Lucius Apparated back home and tried to set aside this strange day and the strange woman he had met on the road. 

That was until a few years later; he saw her face in the newspaper, the same face he had seen on the woman he had slept with those years ago. She had not aged a single day. Her name was Lily Evans-Potter, and Voldemort had killed her. There were whispers that sometimes the dead got caught between the land of the living and the land of the dead, a place where time mattered little. A place where a woman could fuck a man while her counterpart slept in her bed at Hogwarts, not knowing that in a few years, she would be dead. 

Magic was a lovely but also wretched thing at times. Lucius wanted to tell Severus that he once knew Lily Evans, but he didn't; it would only be pouring salt on his friend’s wound, and sometimes it was better to keep a few secrets to yourself. This would be an ace up his sleeve if he ever needed it, or at least that’s what he told himself. 


End file.
